


Cop Out

by funkmetalalchemist



Series: Cop Dad AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Cop Dad AU, Dress Up, It's fun we're all having fun, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, is it cop roleplay if one of them actually is a cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkmetalalchemist/pseuds/funkmetalalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You ever fucked someone in that uniform?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cop Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draumatics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draumatics/gifts).



Levi liked to complain about television at work. It was rotting his students’ minds along with the teachers’, he would say. The programs were garbage, their stars even worse. Levi lived to criticize, and television was an easy enough topic. That said, on this particular Saturday evening, Levi was watching Wife Swap just as he was wont to do most Saturdays for the past few years. It had taken him a few minutes to figure out Erwin’s remote control, which was significantly different from his own, but it got done in time for the opening credits.

When he heard Erwin’s door unlocking, Levi quickly turned off the TV and pulled a magazine at random from the coffee table, something about interior design, very tasteful. His relationship with Erwin was still relatively new, and Wife Swap Saturdays were something Levi was willing to carry to the grave.

Erwin came through the door, grocery bags lining up his arm and a set of jingling keys dangling off of his fingertip. Levi was actually kind of impressed that he could carry that much at once, considering he only had one arm, but then again, Erwin had carried Levi through the front door into a bed once with that one arm, so it wasn’t exactly shocking.

“Oh, good, you’re still here,” Erwin said, walking toward the kitchen, the noise of crinkling plastic bags following him. “Jean’s at a friend’s house, so I thought I would make us dinner.”

“Sounds good to me,” Levi responded, flicking idly through the pages. Finally he turned to look at Erwin. Erwin smiled at him, but Levi wasn’t really looking at Erwin’s face. Erwin’s body looked so damn good in that Sheriff uniform. He couldn’t imagine why criminals wouldn’t just throw themselves at Erwin’s feet. Levi would certainly like to.

“Before you start on that dinner, I just have to ask…” Levi’s eyes walked up and down Erwin’s body a final time before he finally met Erwin’s gaze.

“Yeah?”

“You ever fucked someone in that uniform?”

Erwin laughed and turned back to the groceries, pulling out a bag of pasta.

“So, then, you haven’t,” Levi accused, throwing the magazine back onto the coffee table and getting up. He moved towards the kitchen almost predatorily slow. Erwin continued unpacking the groceries with an eye still on Levi as he sauntered over. Levi waited for Erwin to reach for another item in the bag, a block of cheese, and raced his hand towards it. When their hands met, Levi pulled his own back quickly.

“Oh, officer, I’m sorry. Go ahead.” Levi’s voice was not his own. It was too gentle, too light and smooth in a way that Erwin hadn’t once yet heard it.

“What are you doing?” Erwin’s eyebrow quirked upward, and he walked over to put the cheese in the refrigerator.

“I’ve been a bad boy, officer. I think you need to arrest me.” Levi’s voice faltered back towards his own, and his fingers started tapping impatiently against the counter.

“Are you serious? You really want to do this?”

Levi offered his wrists up to Erwin wordlessly, looking up at him through his dark eyelashes.

“God, this is weird,” Erwin muttered, before taking Levi’s wrists in his hand and guiding him toward the bedroom.

When they approached the bed, Erwin let go of Levi’s wrists. Levi let his hands hang in the air and stared at Erwin, who was fumbling with his belt.

“What are you doing?” Levi said, staring at Erwin’s hand on his belt.

“What are _you_ doing?” Erwin laughed, looking at Levi’s arms, extended out in front of him.

“Are you going to play along with my cop roleplay thing or not?”

“It’s not really roleplay if I really am a cop, Levi,” Erwin said, still smiling. “And I don’t know, it just feels weird. I don’t want to arrest you.”

“It feels weird because you’re really bad at it. You know what, here,” Levi pulled the handcuffs off of Erwin’s belt to a muttered, half-hearted protest. “Take off the shirt.”

“What?” Erwin looked confused now, hand on his belt where the cuffs had just been.

“We’re switching. I’m the cop now. Give me your shirt.” Levi’s hands extended once more as Erwin let out a nervous laugh and loosened his tie, pulling it over his head and handing it to Levi.

“It’s going to be way too big,” Erwin muttered, fingers slowly making their way down each button.

“You think I don’t know how fuckin’ tiny I am? Give me the damn uniform.” Levi was truly impatient now, and Erwin hastened to unbutton the shirt. Of course, his attempt to hurry only made his fingers stutter over the fabric more. Suddenly, a pair of hands covered his.

 “Allow me,” Levi murmured. In any other situation the words would have drawn a sigh from Erwin’s throat but it was pretty evident that Levi was just annoyed.

The shirt came off with a practiced ease. Levi let his thin fingers slide over Erwin’s undershirt where it covered his left pectoral before finally shoving the uniform off Erwin’s shoulders and awkwardly pulling the hem from where it was tucked into his pants. Finally Levi had it off. He held it in his hands for a moment, a thumb unconsciously rolling over a pin, before he unceremoniously brought the fabric to his nose and inhaled deeply. Erwin’s eyes flickered to the floor. Levi looked disappointed as he pulled the shirt away from his face, finally pulling his arms through their respective holes. He buttoned the shirt up as he spoke.

“It doesn’t smell enough like you.”

Rather than responding, a bright pink blossomed high on Erwin’s cheeks and across his nose as he sat down awkwardly on the bed, still wearing his undershirt, belt and pants.

After a moment of silently evaluating Erwin, a small grin made its way onto Levi’s thin lips.

“Cute.” Levi murmured. Finally he had finished putting on the uniform’s shirt. Erwin had been correct in predicting that it would be far too large. Levi rolled up the short sleeves twice so they were fit loosely around his surprisingly sizable biceps. The shirt was far too baggy and tucked deeply into the black slacks Levi hadn’t bothered taking off once he’d gotten home from work. Overall he didn’t pose a very formidable figure. Then, his posture changed entirely.

He threw a leg over Erwin’s lap where he was sat on the edge of the bed. His other leg followed suit and before Erwin could quite register what was happening, he was being straddled by Levi. Erwin’s immediate instinct upon having Levi’s face so close to his own was to lean in, to kiss his mouth or his jaw or his neck, something. Erwin loved kissing, loved its warmth and its sense of oneness. But this was another playing field and kissing seemed somehow inappropriate. Levi had drawn up a line between them, a cool divide that made it clear that the two of them were distinct, not one. Erwin shivered and tried to shift further back onto the bed. Erwin hissed as the he felt a sharp tug on his hair, Levi’s thin, spindly fingers gripping down to the roots, hard enough that Erwin couldn’t move his head. Levi tugged again, forcing Erwin’s eyes to meet his own.

“You going somewhere, punk?” Levi growled. Though his words were quiet, soft, there was an edge behind them that suddenly made the room feel colder.

“What are y-“

“Shut your damn mouth before I shut it for you.” Levi’s right hand kept a firm grip in Erwin’s hair, gold spilling from between his knuckles. His left hand traipsed lazily down Erwin’s chest, a contrast to the sharp, almost painful jerks at Erwin’s hair. Levi’s fingertips eventually made their way to Erwin’s belt where a finger or two tugged playfully. Then Levi withdrew them and slid his fingers down Erwin’s belt until they took hold of something. Levi did all of this without breaking eye contact with Erwin. Erwin was panting now, uncertain why, precisely, this was happening to him. A pink tongue darted from Levi’s lips, tracing each slowly before he spoke again.

“Now, how about those handcuffs, huh?”

Levi smiled devilishly, twirling the handcuffs around his finger. He caught them deftly and, released his right hand from Erwin’s hair, tracing it lazily down his neck, over to the front of his chest, where he splayed his fingers over Erwin’s sternum. Then, he shoved.

Erwin fell back onto the mattress and stared at Levi, who was now gripping Erwin’s left wrist and pulling a cuff around it. The other end of the cuffs was clicked softly as Levi fixed it around the bed frame. Erwin gave it a testing pull and Levi’s hand was wrapped around his wrist again.

“Ah-ah-ah… Are you trying to resist arrest?” Levi was purring now, half-lidded green eyes filled with a gently stoked fire.

“Uh… no?”

“No, what?” Levi’s fingernails stung where they dug into Erwin’s chest.

“No sir?” Everything Erwin said was coming out as a question. Levi nodded, relaxing his fingers again, using them as balance as he shifted his ass right above Erwin’s dick. This was so bizarre. It wasn’t that he wasn’t enjoying the kinkiness – Erwin was totally up for cuffing and biting, whatever. It just didn’t feel right. Erwin sighed and decided to break the bad news.

“Levi-“

“Did I give you permission to speak?” Levi rolled his hips against the crotch of Erwin’s pants. Erwin hesitated, letting himself appreciate the pressure against his cock, but powered through.

“Levi, I’m serious. Can we stop for a sec?”

The change was immediate. Levi blinked once, twice, and then suddenly he wasn’t there anymore. He had flipped over, off of Erwin’s lap and landed on his ass beside him, scooting an extra foot away for good measure, all before Erwin could say a word.

“Sorry,” Levi breathed, looking down to his feet, dangling off the bed but not quite reaching the ground. Levi, whose voice was usually filled with a lazy confidence bordering on arrogant, rarely sounded the way he did with that single word. The ghost of Erwin’s right hand ached to stroke Levi’s back, hold his hand.

“No, Levi, no. Don’t apologize. Come here.” Levi did not move, but his gaze rose to Erwin, not quite meeting his eye, but still looking in his direction. “I’m serious, I wasn’t trying to stop everything, I just- Can we not do this whole cop thing?” Levi’s eyes finally met his, a lone eyebrow raised. Levi continued staring and Erwin realized he was waiting for an explanation. “It’s just that it’s kind of bizarre for me?” Erwin was speaking in questions again. He mentally scolded himself and continued. “It feels like a cross between a bad porno and some kind of work-related fever dream.” Levi snorted.

“So, what you’re saying is that you’ve watched cop roleplay porn before?” Levi teased, pulling Erwin’s shirt from where it was tucked into his pants. Rather than bothering to unbutton it, Levi simply pulled it over his head, tossing it in the general direction of the laundry basket – he could pick it up later. Levi fell back to the bed and tucked himself into Erwin’s side. Erwin blushed lightly, whether from the accusation or from the hand that was slowly creeping over his chest, Erwin wasn’t sure. Erwin cleared his throat and remained quiet, savoring the feeling of Levi’s body, warm and soft against his own. Erwin, his wrist still confined to the handcuffs, leaned his head further in, his nose breathing in the cool, unassuming floral scent of his hair.

Levi’s hands were wandering toward Erwin’s hips again, and then Erwin felt a tug at his belt. Another tug. Levi sighed and pulled himself partway up, now leaning over Erwin’s stomach.

“What are you doing?” Erwin asked.

“…I can’t get your keys off your belt.”

Erwin smiled. “You have to pull the-“

“Got it, got it,” Levi interrupted, pulling the key ring free. Erwin let his eyelids fall shut and he listened. The sound came in layers. The squeak of the bed as Levi clambered over Erwin, straddling him for a better position. The jingling of the keys. Clicks and clacks as the key fumbled at the lock at his wrist. Levi’s attempts not to grunt in frustration, which came out as little indignant puffs of air. Erwin didn’t blame Levi for his vexation. Their night was heading in a direction Erwin didn’t think Levi had been ready for.

Levi did not let Erwin’s hand fall when it was finally released from the handcuff, which clattered noisily against the bedframe. Rather, he let each of his own hands cradle Erwin’s, carefully weaving their fingers together, his other hand lingering over Erwin’s wrist for a moment before it moved to Erwin’s opposite shoulder, thumbing lightly over the scars at the base of what remained of Erwin’s arm. Erwin’s fingers ran over the knuckles of Levi’s hand and he sighed contentedly.

Erwin finally opened his eyes to find Levi leaning in from on top of him until his lips connected with Erwin’s throat.

Levi, who was generally very rough in bed (something Erwin felt no desire to complain about), was being exceptionally tender now, more so than he had been in the entire duration of their relationship thus far. Erwin wasn’t about to complain about that, either.

Levi’s mouth made its way up, all lip and tongue without a hint of teeth, along Erwin’s jaw and to his lips, where it met a warm and welcoming counterpart. Where only minutes prior kissing seemed out of the question, it now felt like all there could possibly be. Erwin wanted Levi touching, kissing every part of him. Erwin thought about how clean Levi’s mouth tasted, how clean it always tasted, and wondered briefly what Levi tasted in his own mouth to make it want him so thoroughly. Erwin’s hips jutted upwards, rutting against Levi where he was propped on Erwin’s lap. Levi’s hips responded in kind, rolling slowly against Erwin, drawing a moan that vibrated against Levi’s tongue.

The moan changed the pace of the kiss. Levi’s lips met Erwin’s more fiercely, harder, the sound of his breathing sharp and sudden. Levi’s hands left Erwin’s hand and shoulder, leaving them feeling cold. Erwin let out a shiver. Levi’s hands ghosted down the sides of Erwin’s torso and Erwin felt Levi shift onto his knees, their mouths still connected, and Levi’s fingers carefully unbuttoned and unzipped Erwin’s pants. Erwin let out a second moan, louder than the first, as Levi palmed Erwin’s dick over his boxers, already half-hard. Levi’s fingertips reached up to the waistband and pulled down, Erwin lifting his hips to help Levi lower them. Levi’s fingers were slow, delicate as they ran up the length of Erwin’ dick. Erwin sucked in a breath through his teeth. His hand reached up shakily, his fingers running through Levi’s soft hair. Levi continued working at Erwin’s dick with one hand, his other reaching up to cover Erwin’s on his head, urging Erwin silently to grip harder, to tug, and Erwin complied equally as quietly.

The room was shockingly quiet, Erwin thought, the sound of flesh against flesh, of fabric against fabric, and of two people’s matching heavy breaths, the only things making any sound. Levi seemed hesitant to leave Erwin’s mouth as he continued running his hand up and down Erwin’s cock. Levi would, every few seconds, let his lips leave Erwin’s for a moment, his breath hitting Erwin’s lips like waves against a shore, then crash back down, their tongues meeting again. Eventually, though, Levi managed to draw himself back. Erwin opened his eyes when Levi’s mouth didn’t return and found Levi staring back down at him, eyes flickering between Erwin’s, his hand slowing nearly to a halt on Erwin’s dick.

They stayed like that for just a moment, staring at one another. Erwin’s mind was racing, trying to take everything in. He would be damned if a second went by where he wasn’t devoting a hundred percent of his focus to Levi. But goddamn it, Levi was making it so hard not to just shut his eyes tight and embrace the pleasure. Finally, with Levi staring down at him like this, he could take him in, all of him.

Meanwhile Levi’s mind was a slate. Clean and blank, save for the very picture of Erwin in this state. Lips pink and swollen and open just so slightly, skin tanned and flushed, cheeks pink and chest heaving. His blonde hair was just beginning to stick to the sweat on his forehead. It struck Levi very suddenly that he would be happy never looking at anything else again.

Levi’s hand stopped, his fingertips just barely grazing Erwin’s thick cock. After each of them blinked a few times, their breaths still heavy, Levi finally began to move down Erwin’s body, not breaking his gaze. Levi crawled backwards, stopping when his head hovered over Erwin’s dick, hard and leaking precum from the tip. It was with a smile, Erwin’s eyes still on his, that Levi lowered his head and let his lips meet Erwin’s cock.

Levi was good at this, monstrously good, and he knew it as well as Erwin did. Levi licked a line up to the tip and let his mouth close around it, sucking it for all it was worth. Erwin’s hand, still in Levi’s hair, gripped haltingly, faltering with every exceptionally expert lick. Levi could tell he wouldn’t last long. He continued regardless, pushing his lips down to the base of his dick, letting his tongue relish the taste as it made its way back up to the tip.

“Levi-“ Erwin whispered it, as if unwilling to break the silence. Levi hummed lightly against the presence in his mouth, acknowledging him. Erwin was going to come. Sure enough, Levi felt Erwin tense beneath him, and soon the warm, bitter fluid filled his throat. The hand in his hair fell back to Erwin’s side. Levi swallowed down every bit of Erwin’s come, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist as he crawled off of Erwin, nestling back alongside him.

Levi waited for Erwin’s breath to slow back down and for the pink to recede from his cheeks before he spoke.

“So getting a blowjob reminds you too much of work?”

Erwin let his head fall to the side to glance at Levi before he let out a quiet chuckle.

“That’s not what I said.” Erwin replied. He kicked off his pants onto the floor and tucked himself back into his boxers, then moved to lie on his side, facing Levi.

“I know. I’m just giving you shit. But it really bugged you that much?”

“I don’t know,” Erwin said, “It’s just – policemen aren’t like that, you know.”

“Well, you and I have very different experiences with cops,” Levi muttered with a sigh. “So, what _does_ do it for you? You a teacher guy? Nurse guy?”

Erwin laughed again.

“No and no.”

“What kind of guy are you, then?”

Erwin was quiet for a moment as he contemplated. After a few seconds, a goofy smile broke onto his face and he responded:

“I guess I’m just a ‘you’ guy.”

Levi cringed. “…Ew.”

“You love it,” Erwin joked. Suddenly, he pulled himself up onto his knees and threw his hands dramatically onto his hips. From the depths of his high school drama class, Erwin pulled out his best southern accent.  “Come here, deputy. Now it’s your turn.”

“Okay, never do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was a birthday gift for my friend/beta Katie (and yeah, her birthday was in April, we're working on our timeliness). there's another fic in this same au that i'll probably publish soon. sorry i haven't published anything in forever. again, working on it.


End file.
